Balm for the Fear
by Wolfling21
Summary: Taking a few liberties with time but set after Heir to the Demon. On a rainy Valentines night Oliver finds himself outside Felicity's window seeking a place to escape his fear. He finds that escape & claims Felicity as his own. Some sexual hints.


She Wore His Color

**_Author: Happy Valentines everyone. My first post after moving into an apartment that is home to just me,  
>my bf &amp; our doggy. Anyways... totally in love with OliverxFelicity aka Olicity. So got this idea in my head last<br>night & decided to write it up. Sorry for OOCness. Set after 2X13: Heir to the Demon. Chocolates to reviewers._**

It was Valentines.

Not one of his favorite holidays.

He had struggled to remember it before the island because most of the time he had been too drunk to notice the date.

But not this year...

This year he had given every woman he cared for roses.

Half a dozen pink roses had been waiting for Thea when she woke up this morning.

A single yellow rose for his mother at breakfast... to keep up appearances.

Half a dozen white roses for Sara & Laurel each, delivered without cards.

Sara would know who they were from... but he wasn't sure about Laurel anymore.

He had paid special attention to Felicity to make sure she knew she was appreciated.

There had been a dozen pale blue, the same shade as her favorite nail polish, roses at her desk at Queen Consolidated when she got there.

She had giggled in a way that had sent his heart soaring.

And he was glad to see that Diggle had not forgotten her either.

The former soldier had gotten her a cream colored teddy bear along with a small box of chocolates.

Of course, despite their attempts to assure her they didn't need anything for Valentines, Felicity insisted.

She had picked them up their favorite coffees on her lunch break & ordered them a large pizza for dinner.

No sweets for them.

Which was fine since Diggle didn't have much of a sweet tooth & his system didn't handle them very well anymore.

It had been a good day.

And a surprisingly quiet night.

Until it had started raining.

And that was how he found himself on Felicity's fire escape.

Felicity jerked awake at the sound of tapping on her window. It was late, almost three am by her clock.

And pouring rain.

"Oliver." she whispered, thinking of her boss/partner in crime. Rainy nights brought too many island memories to the surface.

And there was the tapping again.

Quiet but sharp & insistent.

Slowly she crawled out of bed & went to the window where she found... "Oliver?"

"Can I come in?" he whispered as Felicity opened the window.

"Yeah of course. Are you hurt? What's wrong?" she asked, moving to let the shivering vigilante slip inside.

"No... it's just... the rain." he admitted.

"Here, let me.." Felicity said, grabbing his bow & sliding his quiver strap over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I should have gone home.." he began as he peeled off his gloves & vest as he followed her to her bathroom.

No... no he shouldn't have.

It would have only made things worse.

"It's okay. I don't mind you being here... with me... in my bedroom... with me in my... I'm gonna shut up now." Felicity said.

Oliver watched her blush as he realized she was dressed only in a tank top & panties.

Green-black panties & tank top.

His color... the Hood's color.

"Oliver?" she whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

And immediately closed them when he pulled her against his chest to kiss her.

A wave of possessiveness went through him when he realized how soft & small she was in his hands. She wasn't scarred by the world yet.. not physically at least. But she could have been hurt... could have been killed because of her association with him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against her lips as she trembled against him.

"Don't be... I've wanted to be here before... I got jealous of Laurel, Sara, Isabel... I wanted you... both sides of you." Felicity whispered.

"I have put you in danger. You were attacked by Helena, could have been killed in the Glades because of my mother & Malcolm Meryl, kidnapped & almost injected with Vertigo by the Count..." he told her.

Felicity put a finger to his lips & whispered, "My life. My choice."

He smiled wickedly, grabbed her hips & hoisted her up off the floor. She squeaked & wrapped her legs around him as he turned them around & set her on the bathroom counter. Next to where he deposited her were the roses he had gotten her.

"Happy Valentines Day Felicity Smoak." he whispered in her ear.

Felicity smiled, glancing over her shoulder at their reflection in the mirror. His hands were on either side of her hips & there was a possessive look in his eyes as he nuzzled her neck. Her legs were around his waist & her hands were playing over his arms. And then she realized something... her tank top & panties were Hood green.

She was wearing his color & hadn't even realized it.

"Happy Valentines Day Oliver Queen." she smiled, closing her eyes as he found a pulse point.

Lightning lit up her apartment & he moved to kick the bathroom door shut. It wouldn't block the sound of thunder but having Felicity in his arms was like a balm.


End file.
